


Too Tired

by LadyDrace



Series: Dialogues In Bed [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little snippet of bed-talk and action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tired

{Late night, Space Station Deep Space Nine. Habitat Ring. Doctor Bashir's Quarters. Bedroom.}  
  
J: Garak? Are you asleep?  
  
E: [Sleepy]  
  
Yes.  
  
J: [Snuggle]  
  
Too bad...  
  
E: [Snuggle. Yawn]  
  
I'm sorry, my dear, I'm simply too tired.  
  
J: [Snuggle. Fondle]  
  
E: [Sigh]  
  
I'm serious, I'm half asleep already.  
  
J: [Kiss. Fondle]  
  
E: Mmm... that 'does' feel very nice...  
  
J: [Squirming]  
  
Oh, that's nothing!  
  
E: [Puzzled]  
  
Julian? What are you... oh.  
  
J: [Smirk]  
  
Now, doesn't 'that' feel nice?  
  
E: [Nod. Sigh]  
  
J: [Teasing]  
  
Too bad you're too sleepy...  
  
E: [Gasp]  
  
Very well, I submit. We can try one of your famous quickies. But you can do all the work! I'm just too tired.  
  
J: Excellent.  
  
[Rearranging]  
  
E: [Frown]  
  
What are you doing?  
  
J: [Grope. Fondle]  
  
If I'm to do all the work, I'll damn well do what I want.  
  
E: Well I can see the fairness of that statement, but don't you think you're being a little-[unmpfh!]  
  
J: [Smug]  
  
Shut up and let me do the work.  
  
E: [Surrendering sigh]  
  
Fine.  
  
J: [Fumble. Touch. Pant]  
  
E: What 'are' you doing?!  
  
J: [Snicker]  
  
Give it a minute.  
  
E: [Annoyed]  
  
I don't see how giving it a minute is going to-OH!  
  
J: [Smirk]  
  
Told you.  
  
E: [GaspPantFlailMoanWhimperSighShiverSpasmBuckWiggleGroan]  
  
J: [Chuckle]  
  
Now wasn't that worth it staying awake for?  
  
E: [...]  
  
J: [Frown]  
  
Garak? ...Elim?  
  
E: [Snore]  
  
J: [Sigh]  
  
End.


End file.
